The Crow and The Fox
by HolyKey
Summary: "Bagaimana jika roti itu untukku?" tawarnya tanpa basa-basi. Kali ini Kyuubi terlihat tengah menggosok ujung snipernya kuat-kuat dengan kain lap, mencoba menghilangkan noda darah yang sudah mulai mengering disana./YAOI, AU, pendek, dll, dll...


**The Crow and The Fox**

**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N: **

**Entah kenapa ide nggak jelas yang saya punya (gara-gara ngeliat judul cerita anak-anak), malah saya bikin jadi side story-nya 'Clandestine' (padahal cerita itu sendiri baru publish 1 chapter -_-). Setting cerita ini adalah saat terjadinya Velocity War, saat Kyuubi dan Itachi masih berumur 19 tahun-an. Ini buru-buru saya ketik dan publish soalnya besok senin saya udah pergi study tour ke Bali selama 5 hari (ironinya: anak kelas tiga pusing buat ngerjain UN, eh anak kelas 2 seneng-seneng ke Bali #sejarah terulang lagi).**

**Untuk semua senpai yang sibuk dengan UN, saya doakan yang terbaik untuk kalian semua. Ganbatte! \(=^=\ )**

**Oh, ada yang mau minta oleh-oleh? Minta saja.. tapi saya nggak janji mau ngasih.. #pletak! XD**

**Ok. Sekarang… buatlah diri kalian nyaman untuk membaca :D**

::x::x::x::

Malam itu adalah malam yang gelap—sama seperti malam-malam yang lalu—, sunyi, pekat dan mencekam. Bintang dan bulan bahkan tak berani mengusik situasi di sana, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri mereka di balik gumpalan awan gelap dan membiarkan permukaan bumi tertutup oleh bayang-bayang yang mereka buat karena tindakan egois mereka.

Keadaan yang sama, juga tengah meliputi salah satu bukit yang tanahnya ditumbuhi oleh deretan pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi itu. Di sana, di suatu tempat diantara pepohonan yang ada, tengah bersembunyi sekelompok orang. Oh. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar bersembunyi dari bahaya. Namun lebih tepatnya mereka sedang beristirahat, mengisi tenaga, dan mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk perang yang besok masih akan terjadi—dan tidak mereka ketahui kapan akhirnya—melawan makhluk yang manusia sebut sebagai… vampir.

Ini adalah hari ke-empat sejak manusia menyatakan perang terhadap para vampir. Dan hal-hal yang terjadi selama itu sudah sangat mengerikan. Benar. Ini baru hari keempat. Dan—sepertinya—pasukan manusia sudah berkurang setengahnya. Sungguh tidak sebanding. Orang-orang yang ada disana jelas tidak akan mendapatkan kedamaian jika mereka tidak menyimpan minimal satu senjata dibalik mantel yang mereka pakai untuk menghangatkan diri.

Bukankah dari awal sudah jelas jika dalam perang ini manusia-lah yang akan kalah?

Tetapi kenapa justru manusia yang mendeklarasikan perang ini?

Sejujurnya, sampai sekarang orang-orang yang terlibat dalam perang ini tidak benar-benar tahu apa jawabannya.

Cahaya redup yang bersumber dari sebuah api unggun kecil yang ada disanalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada. Cahaya api unggun itu pulalah yang kini mampu menyinari beberapa tenda-tenda kecil yang mengelilinginya, dan menyinari dua orang pemuda yang sejak tadi duduk di belakang sang sumber cahaya. Cahaya redup yang dipancarkan dari sang api membuat segala hal yang ia kenai jadi membiaskan sedikit warna orange, dan berubah menjadi sedikit lebih hangat.

Dua orang pemuda—yang satu adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang kini duduk di tanah dan tengah sibuk mengasah belatinya. Sementara yang seorang lagi adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam diikat satu menggantung yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan si rambut merah dalam diam—, berada disana sebenarnya karena saat ini adalah giliran mereka untuk berjaga.

"Ambilkan pistolku di tenda," terdengar si rambut merah acak-acakan memerintah dengan nada datar, entah pada siapa. Pemuda itu masih menyibukkan diri dengan belatinya, sedangkan sniper kesayangannya dia letakkan di dekat kakinya.

Si rambut hitam beranjak dari duduknya tanpa berpikir dua kali, masuk ke dalam salah satu tenda untuk mengambil pistol yang dimaksud, dan kembali untuk menyerahkan benda yang dibawanya sambil tersenyum, "Ini,"

Si rambut merah langsung mengambil pistolnya dari tangan pucat pemuda yang baru saja mengambilkannya. Beberapa detik setelah terdiam, si pemilik iris crimson bicara lagi, "Ambilkan magazine-nya juga,"

Seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, si rambut hitam panjang mengambilkan apa yang si rambut merah inginkan, "Ini," katanya, masih dengan tersenyum.

Dan perintah-perintah lainnya yang harus segera dituruti oleh si rambut hitam menyusul, "Ambilkan kain lap,"

"Ambilkan air,"

"Ambilkan lap kering lainnya,"

"Ambilkan peredam-nya,"

Kali ini si rambut hitam terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "… Tidak mau," katanya.

Pemuda ber-iris crimson sedikitnya terkejut. Dia menghentikan kegiatan mengusap belati yang sedikit bernoda darah miliknya, dan mengangkat alis merahnya begitu ia dapat mencerna kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda berbola mata onyx.

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Kyuubi itu mendongak, menatap tajam ke arah si rambut hitam berwajah datar yang kini tengah duduk di atas sebatang kayu di depannya itu.

"'Tidak mau'?" Kyuubi mengulangi nada datar partner-nya itu sebelum tersenyum meremehkan, "Kau adalah pembantuku disini, apa kau tak ingat?" katanya sinis.

Ya, baru dua hari yang lalu, komandan divisi sniper memerintahkan pasukannya untuk membentuk dan bergerak dengan formasi dua orang setiap kelompok. Satu sebagai sang penembak, dan satu lagi sebagai spotter. (Mungkin ada yang belum mengetahui apa tugas seorang spotter. Singkatnya seorang spotter itu bertugas untuk menganalis segala hal seperti arah angin, jarak dengan objek, kecepatan angin, juga hal-hal lainnya. Dan spotter itu sendiri lebih terlihat seperti asisten untuk si sniper, meskipun pada dasarnya seorang spotter adalah orang yang sama kuatnya dengan si sniper itu sendiri).

Kyuubi adalah tipikal orang kuat yang lebih suka bergerak sendiri. Karena menurutnya semua orang (selain dirinya) itu lemah, dia tidak suka jika nantinya harus repot-repot melindungi orang lain di sekitarnya. Namun, mengingat jika komandannya (komandan divisi sniper adalah seorang pria berumur sekitar 60 tahunan yang terlihat sangat berpengalaman di bidangnya) adalah orang yang sepertinya tak akan segan-segan menebas kepala pasukannya apabila ada di antara mereka yang tak mematuhi perintahnya, jadi Kyuubi toh mengiya-iyakan saja saat komandannya itu 'menjodohkannya' dengan spotter-nya yang sekarang ini.

Tapi baru akhir-akhir ini Kyuubi berpikir jika ternyata memiliki seorang spotter ternyata cukup menyenangkan juga. Karena dengan begitu, ada orang yang bisa dia jadikan budak-nya.

Kyuubi melihat si pemuda berambut hitam masih terdiam, jadi Kyuubi memutuskan untuk bicara lagi, "Bagaimana? Kau masih tidak mau mengambilkan peredam-nya, Hachi?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hachi itu agaknya terhenyak karena panggilan Kyuubi. Namun sedetik setelahnya, si rambut hitam teringat jika Kyuubi memang berpikir jika namanya adalah Hachi. Entah kenapa sejak mereka bertemu, Kyuubi sudah memanggilnya Hachi—Delapan. Ah, mungkin karena tulisan tangan komandannya yang terkenal 'indah'. Dulu, komandan itulah yang menentukan setiap pasangan dengan menuliskan nama-namanya di atas selembar kertas. Dan mungkin juga, nama yang seharusnya berbunyi 'Itachi', malah terbaca oleh Kyuubi sebagai 'Hachi'.

Tapi toh, sampai detik ini Itachi tetap membiarkan Kyuubi memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memberitahukan nama aslinya pada Kyuubi karena dipikirnya, itu juga bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

Itachi nampak mulai tersenyum sendiri, dan hal itu membuat Kyuubi berkata marah, "Berhenti menatapku dan lakukan apa yang aku mau jika kau masih ingin menjadi partnerku," Kyuubi terpaksa menekan volume suaranya setiap kali dia bicara agar orang lain yang saat itu tengah tidur di tenda masing-masing tidak terganggu karena suaranya.

Tunggu. Kenapa dia malah memperdulikan hal kecil seperti itu?

Kyuubi sedikit mengacak rambut merahnya, mulai frustasi karena mendapati dirinya kini mulai out-of-character.

Itachi, pemuda ber-code name 'Eight' yang duduk di depan Kyuubi hanya tersenyum lebih lebar saat mendengar kata-kata mengancam itu. Sebentar kemudian Itachi memutar sebagian tubuhnya ke belakang untuk meraih peredam di belakangnya dan setelah dia mendapatkan benda kecil berwarna hitam itu, dia menyodorkannya pada Kyuubi.

Well, selama ini Itachi selalu menuruti apa yang Kyuubi mau bukan karena posisinya sebagai spotter, atau karena dia terpaksa, atau karena dia takut pada Kyuubi. Tapi karena Itachi sejak awal memang menyukai Kyuubi. Jadi dia rela di suruh-suruh oleh Kyuubi asalkan Itachi tetap bisa bersamanya—

—meskipun sepertinya Kyuubi sendiri tidak menyadari perasaan Itachi sama sekali.

Kyuubi meletakkan belati tajamnya di tanah. Kemudian tanpa bicara, dia langsung menyambar benda berwarna hitam itu dari tangan Itachi dan memasangnya di ujung pistol yang digenggamnya.

Lama hanya terjadi keheningan disana. Setelah Kyuubi memasang peredam suara di pistolnya, Kyuubi pun mengganti kesibukannya dengan membersihkan sniper seberat 3 kilogram yang kini ia letakkan di pangkuannya itu.

Itachi hanya duduk diam memperhatikan si rambut merah.

Saat semilir angin berhembus melewati tempat itu—membawa sedikit aroma darah dan hawa dingin yang membuat kulit meremang—, dan membuat api unggun yang menyala malas itu sedikit bergoyang, Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari sniper-nya untuk menatap Itachi balik dengan mata crimson-nya.

Namun itu hanya sebentar sebelum Kyuubi menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk pada sesuatu yang ada di belakang Itachi, "Ambilkan kotak itu," perintah si rambut merah.

Itachi terhenyak dan langsung senyum sinis mendengar kata-kata itu. Memang Itachi rela melakukan apapun untuk Kyuubi. Tapi, dia merasa jika Kyuubi sudah 'terlampau jauh' bermain-main dengan harga dirinya.

Meskipun Itachi berpikir begitu, tapi tetap saja dia menuruti perintah Kyuubi untuk mengambil kotak yang dimaksud.

Setelah meletakkan kotak cukup berat itu di depan Kyuubi, Itachi memutuskan beranjak menjauh dari sana untuk mengambil makanan di dalam tenda. Perut Itachi agaknya mulai terasa lapar.

Kyuubi tak memperdulikan Itachi sama sekali saat itu. Dia masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan sniper kesayangannya sambil memikirkan keadaannya yang sekarang ini. Selama dua hari terakhir, Kyuubi baru mendapatkan tidur selama dua jam. Dan pemuda itu sadar benar jika itu lebih dari cukup, mengingat situasi selama ini yang masih sangat berbahaya. Kyuubi tahu, jika suatu saat nanti, jika perang ini masih terus berlanjut, keadaan bisa menjadi lebih burukdari sekarang.

Si rambut merah memutuskan lamunannya saat dilihatnya dari ujung matanya Itachi sudah kembali, dengan membawa sebuah roti baget ditangan.

Bola mata si rambut merah kini tertuju lurus pada roti berkulit coklat yang di bawa Itachi. Dan seiring dengan itu, Kyuubi tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa laparnya lagi. Kyuubi melirik sekilas pada Itachi yang kembali duduk di tempatnya sebelum berujar, "Aku lapar," katanya sambil menekuni senjatanya.

Itachi memutar bola matanya. Ternyata selain bossy, Kyuubi juga berbakat menjadi seorang oportunis, "Lalu apa, Nine?"

"Bagaimana jika roti itu untukku?" tawarnya tanpa basa-basi. Kali ini Kyuubi terlihat tengah menggosok ujung snipernya kuat-kuat dengan kain lap, mencoba menghilangkan noda darah yang sudah mulai mengering disana.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak mengambilnya sendiri? Kau 'manja' sekali," ucap Itachi hiperbolis sambil melempar senyum jahil. Tentu saja itu hiperbolis. Jelas-jelas Kyuubi selalu memerintah orang lain karena Kyuubi hanya ingin memanfaatkan mereka, dan sama sekali bukan karena Kyuubi adalah orang yang manja.

Kyuubi memang lebih suka menyuruh orang lain jika dia sedang tidak sendirian. Memanfaatkan orang lain memang ciri khas Kyuubi sejak dulu. Dan dia sangat menikmati keahliannya yang dapat dengan lihai 'memaksa' orang lain melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini kemampuan Kyuubi itu agak berkurang karena si pemuda berkulit putih—partnernya setiap hari—itu tidak pernah takut pada Kyuubi—tidak seperti pada orang lain biasa yang hanya dengan digertak, mereka akan langsung patuh pada Kyuubi.

Sungguh, Kyuubi baru memikirkannya sekarang. Tentang, kenapa meskipun Itachi jelas-jelas tidak takut pada Kyuubi, Itachi tetap saja menuruti perintahnya?

Si pemuda berambut merah hanya berdecih untuk menghilangkan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin dia ketahui jawabannya itu. Dia lalu menatap Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh, "Kau ini benar-benar ingin kulemparkan ke kumpulan vampir di bawah sana, Eight?"

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di atas bukit yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi nan lebat dan tersembunyi. Sementara musuh merek—para vampir—dan beberapa pasukan manusia lainnya berada di tempat di bawah sana yang kini terlihat berantakan. Dengan darah, api, mayat, dan senjata dimana-mana.

Itachi tertawa dan melangkah mendekati Kyuubi. Sampai disana Itachi membungkukkan badannya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuubi, "Ayolah, Kyuu. Sekali-kali kau perlu menggerakkan kakimu,"

Hampir saja Itachi memajukan wajahnya lagi untuk mengecup bibir si rambut merah sebelum Itachi tersadar dari apa yang akan dia lakukan. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar kemudian memundurkan wajahnya. Dengan mata yang tertutup oleh sebagian poninya, Itachi menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetukkan roti baget yang dibawanya ke bibir bawah Kyuubi.

Si rambut merah cepat-cepat menampik tangan Itachi dan bicara dengan nada rendah, "Kalau begitu, ambilkan kotak peluruku,"

Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, "Aku penasaran, kenapa kau tak mengambilnya sendiri, Nine?"

Kyuubi menatap wajah Itachi lekat. Sempat terheran juga dia karena baru kali ini melihat ekspresi seperti itu dari wajah Itachi.

Teringat pada keadaan perutnya, Kyuubi akhirnya hanya membalas perkataan Itachi, "Karena aku lapar." ujarnya.

"Makanya, berikan roti itu padaku supaya aku punya tenaga untuk bergerak," lanjut si rambut merah dengan mata yang kali ini kembali menunduk untuk memperhatikan tiga senjata yang ada di depannya; sebuah belati tajam, sebuah sniper yang tidak berisi peluru, sebuah pistol, dan sebuah magazine berisi peluru yang siap diisikan ke dalam pistolnya.

Itachi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum tulus, "Kenapa kau tak memintanya dari awal saja biar aku tak perlu repot-repot dari tadi? Ternyata kau manja karena kau la—"

"Kau mau memberikannya atau tidak?" potong Kyuubi, agar Itachi berhenti bicara. Perutnya memang benar-benar sedang kosong dan minta diisi secepatnya.

Itachi tersenyum dan tanpa membuang waktu memberikan rotinya pada Kyuubi yang langsung diterima oleh si rambut merah dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

Sayangnya, saat Kyuubi sibuk mengunyah roti yang kulitnya renyah namun isinya lembut itu, Itachi tidak sempat melihat sebuah seringaian puas yang terukir di bibir Kyuubi karena berhasil memanipulasi pikiran Itachi untuk melakukan apa yang Kyuubi mau—lagi.

.

.

Hanya beberapa saat setelah Kyuubi menghabiskan rotinya dan membuat perut Itachi bergolak karena lapar, penyakit Kyuubi kembali kambuh, "Hachi, ambilkan flashbang,"

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak percaya, "Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri? Bukannya kau sudah makan? Jangan bilang jika kau masih lapar,"

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Itachi, Kyuubi mengambil pistol di sampingnya—yang tadi diambilkan oleh Itachi—, memasang sebuah magazin ke dalamnya, dan mengarahkan ujung pistolnya tepat ke dahi Itachi yang duduk di depannya, "Well, jika kau ingin dahimu berlubang karena tidak menuruti perintahku, itu bukan masalah bagiku," ujarnya disertai sebuah seringaian licik yang mengembang di bibirnya.

::x::x::x::

Jika di cerita biasa si rubah menipu si gagak dengan menggodanya. Di sini, Kyuubi menggunakan cara 'rubah' versi-nya sendiri.

Dengan mengancam.

Well, selama ini hal itu sudah menjadi 'nafas' bagi Kyuubi. Jadi hal itu akan sangat sulit untuk diubah—jika si rubah masih bersama si gagak yang akan selalu menuruti kemauannya.

::x::Fin::x::


End file.
